


satisfaction

by honeyroasted



Category: EXO
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyroasted/pseuds/honeyroasted
Summary: Curiosity killed the cat, satisfaction brought it back. But Junmyeon is no cat.





	satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> hello ao3. no set update schedule. moved accounts. warnings will be adjusted as chapters are posted & put at the note in the beginning.

He’s pictured this.

Etched into the back of his mind just how much he wants the Alpha dressed in the bastardly cut jeans and tight black t-shirt.Placed securely into memory how lines the Alpha’s biceps make when he frantically moves his fingers tapping away at some dumb (loud) music game on his screen.

Bites back his own smile, turns it into a scoff when the Alpha bounces his knees and rejoices at completing the level he’s been stuck on for weeks.Cute.Another adjective to add into reasons that this Alpha has Junmyeon was won over.

Junmyeon does let a smirk quirk across his lips. Imagining telling the Alpha how cute he is. What reaction would he get?There’s nothing typical when it comes to this Alpha minus the appearance, the physical charms are unreasonable. Junmyeon glares at the dimple in the Alpha’s smile and quickly pulls his direction to the approaching bus stop.

Junmyeon pretends to straighten his blazer, pulls at his tight tie in effort to loosen it, casually swaying with the movement of the stop. Doesn’t even hide how his eyes trail after the Alpha exiting the bus, puts his focus on the best assets and keeps his own pheromones in check. Face utterly expressionless but eyes hungry. Always unsatisfied.

Not that height matters _that_ much to Junmyeon but packaging all that beauty into one being? Seem’s the Divine plays favorites.

He doesn’t want to but always catches whiff of the Alpha’s perfume, it’s not the usual offensive performs most Alpha’s wear but it’s still commanding.Junmyeon ticks his tongue, wondering where the pretty pretty Alpha is off to in fitted jeans and tight shirts smelling absolutely devourable.


End file.
